


Puppy Tails - Ode to

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [110]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Humour, M/M, Sentimental, Sentimental Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock writes a love letter to John describing his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ode to John

Since you have always seemed so fond of sentimental expression I thought I would write a few words for you.

John

You're a little less dull than most of the humans that inhabit this planet. Even though your IQ would never raise eyebrows somehow you manage to be a conductor of light. I see myself through your eyes as the genius I know I am. 

Without you my transport would probably be more streamlined, but less muscular. You have shown me how to prepare food without a fire extinguisher nearby. This has enabled me to bake cakes so I can torture Mycroft. That in itself is worthy of my affections.

You often state your appreciation of my intellect using words such as 'amazing', 'brilliant' and 'fantastic'. Though this is obvious I appreciate you verbalising it in front of the morons that seem to be oblivious.

You are amazing John, as you and you alone can see how brilliant I am. For that I have devoted an entire shelf to you in my Mind Palace.

 

Sherlock


	2. Ode to Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John replied to Sherlock's love letter.

Though I appreciate the effort you’ve made, you’ve somehow managed to insult every person we know. You’ve also turned something that could have been very beautiful into a self obsessed deluge. Here is an example of how a love letter is supposed to be written.

N.B. If you want to sleep in the same bed as me tonight pay attention.

Sherlock

When I first met you I was lost, you brought meaning and excitement to my life. Everyday I look at you and know that you are the ‘one’. The first time I felt your lips against mine I felt my heart would explode. I knew in that instant that you, brilliant, intelligent you wanted me.

Sometimes I like to watch you sleep at night when the lights are low. In sleep I can see the innocence that you try to hide, your youth and your amazing beauty. I stare until the sun rises, trying to commit the moment when you wake and smile to memory. It's hard to believe I’m not dreaming when you look at me that way. As always my heart will flutter and I will have to pull you close. When you’re finally laying in my arms the world outside is meaningless. There is only you and the expanse of your soft beautiful unblemished skin wrapped around my broken body.

Sherlock you are my life, I would be nothing without you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I am yours forever.

John


	3. Ode to John Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries again.

Although I found your words sentimental they had a profound effect on me. As I believe you noticed when I dragged you into the bedroom and ripped your clothes off with my teeth. I decided then that while you were making love to me I would try to memorise my thoughts. Unfortunately it didn't turn out quite how I had expected. I'm afraid I've also taken some liberties with the punctuation. 

John

I really think.. Oh god that's good. Fizzle. That really hit the spot. No don't pant like that I'm going to embarrass myself. You're so handsome. Ohhhh... I must send flowers to your mother. Mary mother of god where did he learn to do that. Oh noooo, noooo, yesssss, oh god yesss pleaseeeeee.. Geronimo! 

 

 

What's that's that noise? Oh it's me whimpering. I love you.

Sherlock


	4. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture is worth a thousand words.

A picture is worth a thousand words.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/John.jpg.html)


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally manages to get his point across.

John

Upon receipt of your photograph I found that I needed a moment alone and several man size tissues. 

I now know that I will never understand the complexities of writing a love letter. Words alone cannot be used to express how I feel about you, they are not worthy. They are mere grunts created by organs composed of sinue and flesh, dead liquid on parchment. You are ethereal, sentient, unique. I can only say that I adore you, and hope that you will understand.

Sherlock


End file.
